There are a wide variety of storage devices available for improving the storage capabilities of a pickup style truck. For example, truck boxes are available which span the bed of the pickup truck, side to side, towards the front wall of the bed. These boxes typically have locking lids and an interior storage area for tools and other objects. Also available are storage containers that sit on the floor of the truck bed and which may be fastened to the bed in various ways. An example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,017 to Mullican.
There remains a need far storage boxes designed for use with or in the bed of a pickup style truck.